


Our Love For One Another Is Endless

by bigbrotherandlittlebrother



Series: Brothers!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrotherandlittlebrother/pseuds/bigbrotherandlittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words bled together, the ink of his pin blotching out specks of circles on the paper. Dean noticed now that he was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love For One Another Is Endless

_Hey Sammy,_

_How’s Stanford been treating you? Meet any hot chicks lately?_

_I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately; remembering when we were kids and dad would be on the road – driving, and you, you’d be right next to me; clutching me like you always did when we were young._

_I kind of miss that sometimes, you know? When we used to be able to be so close to each other and not realize what we were doing, not feeling guilty about it._

_Don’t really recall when all that changed . . . but I miss it, I really do. And I miss you. I miss you so much. Sometimes I just lay in bed and cry, and I can never stop crying and wishing you were here, in the next bed, snoring away and keeping me and dad up._

_You always ruined things that way._

_Enough about me though, I whine too much._

_How your classes going? You better be getting straight A’s, you big nerd. I do not want to have to drive all the way there just to kick your ass._

 

The words bled together, the ink of his pin blotching out specks of circles on the paper. Dean noticed now that he was crying.

He wiped at the tears hanging awkwardly at his chin.

The room around him was dark, except for the desk light that shadowed his sorrowed parts, the dimness seeping into his eyes, causing the burn to worsen and his eyes to tear more.

“Sammy,” He whispers, looking at the word on the paper, tracing it with his forefinger. He scrunches his eyes up tight, the knotting at the back of his throat making him feel nauseous. “Please come home to me. I can’t bear this distance between us, I’m going to break.” His whispered words echoed throughout the room, and somehow, somewhere, he hoped Sam could hear him.

 

He flipped his phone open, staring at the digits and hovered his thumbs over Sam’s number.

 

_Hey, it’s Sam. You reached my voicemail so I’m obviously not available right now, but I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!_

Dean sighed, taking a deep breath and letting the sniffle in his nose stay hidden. He couldn’t let Sam know he was crying.

“Hey Sam, I..Uh..It’s Dean, but uhh, you probably already knew that, huh?” He laughed, scrunching his thumb and pointer over his eyes; pressing tight.

“Sammy,” And it was just from saying that word, that Dean started to cry, a sob escaping from his mouth and turning the nauseating knot in his throat to a sore, huddling itself at the pit of his stomach. “God, Sam. I miss you so much. I think of you every day. I feel so fucking broken without you, man. It’s like a constant ache and I can’t take it. I wish so badly you were here with me. I miss holding you, Sammy. I miss arguing with you over stupid things and breaking up the fights you always got in with dad. I miss you so much, Sam.”

Dean paused, wiping the snot away that had accumulated at the tip of his nose with the back of his hand. “I... I love you, Sam. I love you and I’m never going to stop loving you. I’m so sorry I love you. I’m so sorry, Sam.” Dean paused again, standing up from the bed and looking out the window; at the snow collecting itself on the top of the impala. “Goodbye Sam”

He flipped his phone shut, tossing it to the bed and crawling away with it, taking the pillow in his arms and shoving his face into the vodka scented cotton.

Sammy, he kept repeating, a mantra of words making themselves known and visible. A scatter of words that sounded so beautiful to Dean, that he didn’t think he could ever get tired of.

 

_Sam_ , so kind and loving. His brother who always put him before anything, who would hold him when he cried from a nightmare, who made him warm soup when he thought he felt a little warm.

He laughed, remembering little 6 year old Sammy, putting his tiny hand against Deans cold forehead and kissing the skin there before deciding that he felt too warm and that he needed soup and a cuddle and then everything would be fixed.

 

The phone rang, Dean hesitated.

It rang again, Dean grabbed it.

His heart plummeted twice its rate when he noticed the three letters lined there.

_Sam_

He flipped it open, not knowing what to say, just breathing and gasping and realizing that Sam was on the other line, Sam was there. SamSamSam

He waited, his eyes clenched shut, a headache making itself known.

And then he heard Sam's breath; rustling of something on the other line.

“I love you too, Dean”


End file.
